


Mad about Kissing

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW kink bingo 2016 [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has a favourite past time with Horatio and Horatio like to indulge him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad about Kissing

Is it too much to ask  
I want a comfortable bed that won't hurt my back  
Food to fill me up  
And warm clothes and all that stuff  
Shouldn't I have this  
Shouldn't I have this  
Shouldn't I have all of this, and

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses, whoa oh oh  
Passionate kisses from you  
~Mary Chapin Carpenter

 

There were a lot of things Horatio loved about Trip. If he were honest about it, there were too many things to count. But there was one thing he loved about Trip probably more than most. He loved the many ways his lover kissed him. Trip had a thing about kissing and he would never ever complain about it in the least. He loved how he could be standing doing dishes and out of the blue arms would be around his waist and gentle kisses would be dropped on his neck before Trip would disappear again. Or the gentle kisses Trip would drop on the top of his head while he was working as his lover would walk past, using the kiss to remind him not to work too hard or too long. Then there were the cuddle sessions filled with nothing more than lazy kisses that didn’t really lead to anything more than more lazy kisses. Then there were the times Trip kissed him all wet and dirty as the blond pinned him to the wall. Those kisses whether they be in the shower or against any wall in the house usually led to him being flipped around and being well fucked. But as he walked through the back door, out onto the deck, he saw his lover laying in the hammock, book in hand, and headed Trip’s way to curl up in the hammock with him and indulge in some of those passionate kisses he loved so much. 

 

(250)


End file.
